Les conseils de Kyuubi
by Nikushin
Summary: TRADUCTION Mettons dans une équation, le retard de Kakashi, une pluie soudaine et les commentaires d'un petit renard démoniaque. Le resultat...SasuNaru XD primère fic.


Salut les amis, me revoici, tentant de me faire pardonner de mon retard sur une autre fic, avec une nouvelle histoires qui n'est pas de moi mais que j'ai vraiment apprécié car elle m'a bien fait rire et l'histoire est assez sympathique si vous suivez ma pensée XD

Donc l'auteur de cette fic est chidori yaoi et la fic est **los** **consejos** **de** **kyuubi**

Si vous comprenez l'espagnole je vous conseil vivement de la lire dans la langue originel c'est nettement mieux ma modeste traduction n'est là que pour ceux qui malheureusement ne comprenne pas cette langue.

A part ça cette fic est un UR et un one-shot. Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et l'histoire appartient à chidori yaoi.

Je lui transmettrais vos reviews quelles soient bonne ou mauvaises.

En espèrant qu'elle vous plaira autant cas moi je vous souhait bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les conseils de Kyuubi **

C'était un jour ensoleillé au village de Konoha, tout le monde faisait ce qu'il avait à faire. Les commerçants sortaient pour commencer leur travail, les enfants allaient à l'école, l'Hokage buvait alors qu'elle travaillait, Shizune, son assistante, essayait de lui enlever le saké, Iruka-sensei attendait que tous ses élèves rentre en classe…Bon en résumé, tout était en paix et tranquillité, bon, pas tout, particulièrement sur un pont très connut où se réunissait trois ninjas très connus…

- Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei nous fait toujours attendre, dattebayo ?

Qui ne saurait pas qui était-ce après le « dattebayo » ? Et oui, le ninja numéro un quand il s'agissait de surprendre les gens, blond, des yeux bleus comme le ciel, un corps qui t'arrête le hoquet, ni trop musclé ni trop fin, et comme il le disait toujours : je serais le prochain Hokage.

C'était un garçon un peu perdu, innocent, mais qui, par-dessus tout, était une bonne personne, qui n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis au péril de sa vie, il était le porteur du Kyuubi marginal, mais ça ne lui enlevait pas son optimisme et les envies de sourire, bref, un vrai ange.

- Je suis déjà un Jounin fait et refait, bon sang. Il nous fait le même coup depuis que nous avons douze ans, et j'en ai déjà dix-sept, je ne suis plus un gamin-ttebayo !

- Naruto, tais- toi, veux-tu ? Tu es en train de me donner un mal de tête ! Moi oui je devrais être dégoûtée. Faire attendre un jeune demoiselle comme moi, mon fragile cœur ne le supporte plus. Kakashi-sensei est vraiment déconsidéré.

Vous aurez déjà reconnu qui c'était, une des kunoichis avec le pire caractère du village, capable de détruite une armée avec sa force démesurée, médecin et apprentie de Tsunade, yeux verts, cheveux rose, corps mince, peu de poitrine, et là tout de suite avec une immense envie de tuer son sensei…

- Pas vrai que j'ai raison, Sasuke-kun ?

- Mm.

Oui, ces peu de mots et un dédain total de là situation, mauvais caractère, froid, dernier descendant des Uchiha, beau, les yeux noir comme la nuit, les cheveux noir ayant la forme d'un cacatoès et qui fait fondre littéralement toute la population féminine et une partie de la masculine.

- Sakura, tu es encore plus bruyante que la dobe de Naruto.

- Tu m'as appeler comment Sasuke-teme ?

- Tu veux que je te le répète ? D'accord comme tu veux d-o-b-e, sourire made in Uchiha.

- Sasuke ne me chauffe pas, sinon je me lance après toi et celui qui préviens ne trahis pas.

Ça il le disait avec une gracieuse moue et une tête d'énervement pas très convaincant.

_« Moi j'aimerais bien te chauffer, mais d'une différente manière…Chez moi, tout particulièrement entre les draps de mon lit, pendant que tu gémis, ahhh… Tranquille Sasuke, tranquille, respire. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur le fait d'avoir des pensées obscènes sur Naruto ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ? Mais regarde-moi c'est petites marques, ces incroyable yeux, se postérieure bien ferme…Sasuke contrôles-toi, pour l'amour de dieu. C'est mon imagination où depuis que je suis revenu au village après avoir tuer mon cher nii-san, cette dobe est plus bonne ? »_

Et bien oui, tel étaient les pensées qu'avait l'Uchiha depuis qu'il était revenu au village. Bon, avant aussi il démontrait de l'intérêt envers le Kitsune, mais maintenant son intérêt est plutôt…comment dire ? Il arrive au limite de la maladie mental et de la perversion, je te le fais pas dire.

- Tu n'arriverais pas à me battre, même si j'avais les mains attachées et les yeux bandés.

- Tu m'as dit quoi salopard d'égocentrique de pacotille ? Je vais tellement te massacrer que tu resteras à l'hôpital durant un bon moment !

_« Salopard de Sasuke. Lui et son arrogance et ce sourire cynique qu'il a, on n'a pas idée d'être aussi insupportable, aussi idiot, aussi bâtard, aussi beau, aussi…Quoi ? Non non non non, je n'ai pas penser ça, Naruto, pour l'amour de dieu, tu n'as pas penser ça, se sont de simple délires…_

- _**Je me pise de rire ! Jajajajaja…**_

**-**_ Kyuubi c'est toi ?_

_- __**Non, je suis le Père Noël. Stupide gamin, j'ai passé toute ma vie avec toi et tu ne reconnais pas ma voix. Je suis d'accord avec cet Uchiha, tu es une dobe.**_

**-**_ Comment tu m'as appelé boule de poils ?! Je ne suis aucunement une dobe !_

_- __**Oui, tu es tout un Einstein.**_

**-** _Tu vois comme c'est facile d'admettre la vérité ?, _grosse goutte glissant sur la tête du renard.

- _**Oui, bon, laissons de coté le fait que tu sois intelligent ou un crétin complet. L'Uchiha te plait hein gamin ? »**_

Naruto était maintenant aussi rouge qu'un feux de signalisation.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas Naruto ? Tu t'es mis tout rouge tout à coup- demanda, inquiète sa collègue.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu t'es mis tout rouge d'un coup, et en plus tu ne m'as pas répondu, ça c'est bizarre venant de toi.

- N-ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, jejeje.. Je suis juste un peu distrait- s'excusa le blond

« _Tu vois ce que tu a réussi boule de poils ? »_

- Ça ce n'est pas nouveau venant de toi, usuratonkachi. Tu es vraiment une dobe…

_« Il a quelque chose qui va pas avec la dobe ? Il est sûrement malade, je suis sure que ce ramen lui a produit une indigestion et le laisser plus débile qu'il ne l'est déjà. »_

- Tais-toi Sasuke-teme, tu m'énerves !

« _- __**Non, il t'excite**_**.**

**- **_Écoute, stupide renard, ne viens pas me faire chier avec tes commentaires sarcastiques, j'en ai ras les couilles !_

- _**Ces parties à toi ne s'échauffe qu'avec ce gars là, pas avec moi.**_

**- **_Ce que tu peut être connard. De tous les démons, il à fallut qu'on m'enferme le plus connard de tous. Je me demande si ce pauvre Gaara traverse la même chose que moi. _

_- __**Il l'a plus difficile lui, toi au moins tu peux dormir…Quoique que dans un autre sens, toi c'est plus merdique, pas a cause de moi mais de tes hormones parce qu'elles sont…**_

**- **_Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! J'en ai marre ! »_

_- _Sérieusement, tu vas bien dobe ?

- Oui, oui, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

« _-Sasuke…se fait du soucis pour moi…_

_- __**Que c'est beau ! Ton assassin psychopathe est inquiet pour toi. Ohhh…Que c'est choux ! Donne moi un mouchoir, je vais me mettre à pleurer.**_

**- **_Je vais t'enfoncer tes queues dans ton cul._

_**- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elles rentrent, j'en ai neuf tu sais.**_

**-** _Mais t'as réponse à tout où quoi ?! »_

_- _Ne t'inquiètes pas teme. Je vais bien, jejeje… Je ne suis pas aussi fragile.

- Bon, mais pour en être sur, je vais vérifier.

Sasuke se rapprocha à un Naruto un peu hagard et rougissant, et colla son front au sien pour vérifier sa température.

- D'après ce que je peux voir tu vas bien. Alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge dobe ?

- J-je…etto, je vais b-bien… C'est sûrement le soleil, il tape fort…

« - _Je meurs. Il est trop proche. Kami, je vais m'évanouir_.

- **Comment on peut être aussi gnangnan ?**

**- **_Ah…Sasuke est si proche…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

- **Il fait même pas attention à moi, cette jeunesse je vous jure… **»

- Merci de t'inquiété pour moi- lui répondit-il avec son sourire typiquement made in Kitsune.

- Mais qu'est-ce que … ? _« Shannaro ! Mais il se passe quoi ici ? Moi aussi je veux ce genre d'attention bordel ! » _

- Sasuke-kun, moi aussi je me sens un peu mal, alors…

- Sakura, tu es médecin, alors soignes-toi toi-même, lui dit-il sèchement.

- Oui, bien sûr, jejeje… _« Bordel, bordel et bordel. Moi et mes conneries. »_

- Bonjour ! Je vois que vous êtes tous en grande forme ce matin. Comment allez- vous ?

Et celui qu'il me restait à décrire dans le groupe, cheveux argenté, un corps hallucinant, toujours avec son Icha Icha Paradise, et œil joyeux visible. Surnommé le ninja copieur, puisque que grâce à son sharingan il peut copier n'importe quelle technique. Par contre, la ponctualité, c'est pas son truc.

- Alors, comment vont mes subordonnés préféré ?

- Kakashi, nous sommes tes unique subordonnés.

- Que tu es méchant, Sasuke.

- Tu es en retard !- dirent à l'unisson Sakura et Naruto.

- Je suis désolé, c'est que, vous voyez, en chemin j'ai trouvé un chat qui avait monté à un arbre alors bien sûr j'ai dut le descendre…

- Combien de temps met un Jounin expérimenté à descendre un chat d'un arbre ?- demanda Sakura blasée.

- J'ai dit un chat ? Désolé, c'était une tigresse gigantesque avec de ces griffes je te le fait pas dire…

_« Je doit pensé à de meilleur excuses, quoique leurs visages me font marrer, si ils savaient pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard, kukuku…Bon, ce serait mieux qu'ils le demande à Iru-chan, vu qu'il ne pourra pas donner son cours assis, jujuju… »_

--

À l'école élémentaire pour jeunes ninjas, il y avait un professeur avec certains problèmes pour donner son cours.

- Iruka-sensei marche très bizarrement- dit un élève.

- Oui et il ne s'est pas assis de toute la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?-demanda un autre élève.

- Rien, il y a rien qui m'arrive jeje…

_« Ce qui m'arrive, c'est qu'un moustique appelé Kakashi m'a piqué le cul, voilà ce qu'il m'arrive. Jounin pervers, utiliser cette position. Un jour je brûlerais tout les Icha Icha Paradise qu'il a, on va voir d'où il sortira ses idées, quoique ça guériras pas sa perversion. »_

- Je vais bien les enfants.

Tous les élèves pensèrent à l'unisson : _« Celui-là il a mouillé hier et on l'à tellement défoncer qu'il peut plus s'asseoir. Il a une telle tête de uke qu'il en peut plus avec. »_

--

- Bon les gars, vu que je suis arrivé, on va s'entraîner, je vous vois avec des envies de défoulement.

- Y'a aucune mission ? Pfff, super…

- Bien sûr qu'il y a une mission ! Merci Naruto de me le rappeler.

- Mission, mission ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Être les gardes du corps de quelqu'un d'important, sauver une princesse en danger, veiller sur un certain manuscrit super

secret ? Dit, dit !- le blond était en train de s'émotionner tout seul.

- Eh bien…non, ce sera quelque chose de plus important !

- Bien!

Si tu appelais important une mission de rand D, et, en plus, qui soit de nettoyer la merde du parque, comme ce n'était pas très passionnant, c'était plutôt…

- C'est de la merde-ttebayo ! Quel genre de mission c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas ranger le bordel des gens, c'est humiliant.

- C'est vrai. Comment est-ce possible que l'apprentie de Tsunade elle-même doive faire ce genre de choses ? Dieu…

_« Shannaro ! Dès que je vois Kakashi, je me le charge et je lui mettrais ce petit livre dans le… »_

_« Je suis revenu à Konoha pour ça…Pour nettoyer de la merde, eh ben…Quoique depuis là, je peux parfaitement voir les fesses de mon Kitsune. Oui, définitivement…ce fut une bonne idée de revenir. »_

- Arrêter de vous plaindre, plus on travaillera, plus tôt on pourras partir.

- Oui, tu as raison Sasuke-kun, comme toujours.

- Bon, pour une fois tu as raison, faisons ça rapidement et après je pourrais manger mon précieux ramen.

- À ce rythme tu va grossir, usuratonkachi. Manger autant de ramen ne peut pas être diététique.

- Tu me traître de gros, Sasuke-teme ?!

- Prends le comme tu veux. _« Gros? Je pourrais te manger. »_

-Baka.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Imbécile.

- Anormal.

- Bon ça y est, je te tue.

Et Naruto se lança pour frapper Sasuke. Lui pour sa part évitait les coups facilement.

- Tu peux te tenir tranquille ? Je ne peux pas te frapper sinon, maudit bâtard.

- Oui, bien sûr et je me mets un lacet autour du cou ainsi qu'une pancarte qui dise: Tu peux me taper autant que tu veux. Il faut vraiment être une dobe…

« - _Bon, le lacet je ne le nie pas…Mais sur la pancarte je verrais plutôt: Je suis tout à toi, tu peu me faire tout les trucs pervers que tu souhaites. Moi et ma mentalité chaude… _

- **Je te l'avais dit. Tu meures pour lui, tu ne peut pas l'éviter. Même se genre de situation t'excite.**

**- **_Tais-toi boule de poils. J'ai pas besoin que tu me le dise pour que je m'en rendes compte. »_

- Ça suffit. La ferme teme, j'en ai plus que marre de tes sourires arrogants.

- Les gars, c'est bon, arrêter, sinon on finira jamais.

- Sakura-chan,ce n'est pas ma faute si depuis qu'il est revenu, il soit plus arrogant et plus insupportable.

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, celui qui voulais que je revienne, c'était toi.

- Oui, ça je le sais déjà, mais… Tu ne te rends compte de rien, laisse.

- Quoi ? De quoi je dois me rendre compte ? _« Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui il y a maintenant ? »_

- Et bien de toi à moi, tu me…

- Les gars, il commence à pleuvoir, autant partir.

- Et Kakashi-sensei ?

- Qu'il aille se faire mettre Kakashi-sensei. Il a cas nettoyer lui-même la cochonnerie sous la pluie, moi je m'en vais. Au revoir Naruto, et Sasuke, si tu n'as pas de parapluie, ma maison est proche alors…

- Ce n'est pas de l'acide sulfurique Sakura, c'est de l'eau, ça ne me tuera pas. _« Ce qui me tuerais en revanche c'est si tu essayais de me séduire »._ Alors merci mais non.

- Bon d'accord, jejeje…- elle recommença à rire de manière maladroite. _« Pff, bon, se sera pour une autre fois. Je devrais à nouveau rester avec l'excitation, comme toujours. »_ . Chao, alors.

« - _Et moi je suis quoi ? Un réverbère pour qu'elle m'invite pas chez elle ?_

- **Non, ce qui se passe, c'est qu'elle en a autant à foutre de toi que de la merde.**

**- **_Oh…je m'en étais pas rendu compte, merci pour l'information. _»

- Ahh…-soupira abattue le blond pour voir sa collègue d'équipe s'apitoyer sur son âme.

- Ne sois pas triste. Elles est arrogante et égocentrique.

- Merci pour les encouragements, mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que…eh bien, on se comporte ainsi avec moi, je m'y suis habitué.

- Naruto…décidé. Tu viens chez moi.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…que c'est surprenant…

_« - __**Il veut probablement jouer à maman et papa avec toi, kuku kuku…**_

- _Tu peux te taire ? »_

- Je ne sais pas…je risque de te gêner…et bon…

- Arrête de penser et vient.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui. Naruto ne pouvait pas se le croire et Sasuke avait les hormones à mil à l'heure.

Le district Uchiha était désert et assez lugubre, la pluie n'arrangeait rien à l'ambiance, tout était détruit et on ne voyait pas âme qui vive. Naruto voyait ça avec un peu de peur, et Sasuke, eh bien, Sasuke avait une tête de dédain comme toujours, même si au fond il n'aimait venir dans son quartier vu que ça lui rappelait le massacre de son clan.

Ça le déprimait assez de ne plus jamais voir sa famille et sang bouillait à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait de son frère, le coupable de massacre du clan, quoiqu'il oublia tout ces sentiment en sentant un tremblement.

- Dobe, t'as peur ? - sourire de côté.

- Moi peur ? Je n'ai peur de rien du tout. _« Peur non, je suis mort de peur. Comment quelqu'un peut-il vivre ici ? C'est normal qu'il est toujours une tête de constipé_. »

- Bon, si tu le dis… _« C'est ça, il est mort de trouille, jejeje… » _Enfin bref, on est arriver à ma maison.

- Tu appelles ça une maison ? Sasuke ça, ça s'appelle un manoir. Tu voyais pas Dora quand t'étais petit ? Ça c'est la droite et ça la gauche, deux plus deux font quatre, Sakura a une maison et toi : un manoir ! Manoir ! Vas-y répètes après moi.

- Dobe.

- Oui, c'est ça dob…Eh ! Salopard, j'essaie d'être sympa… Si une fois je te vois sourire ou dire quelque chose d'aimable, se sera l' Apocalypse !

- Oui, tout ce que tu dis. Allez, rentre, tu ressemble à un chat mouillé.

- Et toi un cacatoès mouillé.

- Tu m'as appelé comment ?

- Rien, rien du tout, jejeje….

Tête de mauvais jour pour Sasuke et tête de contentement pour Naruto qui fait chier Sasuke, bref : comme il se doit d'être.

La maison du vengeur était propre et rangée, en comparaison avec son appartement qui lui était un véritable foutoir. Tout était précieux, dans le salon il y avait une table en bois qui avait l'air assez chère, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la photo de la team 7. Il se souvenait encore des vieux temps, quand ils le nommèrent genin et aussi quand ils le mirent avec son équipe même si il avait dit ne pas vouloir être avec Sasuke, au fond il était heureux.

Peu lui importait que Sasuke puisse être sauvage ou assommant, au fond il avait toujours su que l'Uchiha et lui partageait un lien dont rien ne pourrait les séparer. Il était heureux quand Sasuke lui avait dit qu'il le considérait comme un égal, bon il ne lui a pas dit dans les meilleurs conditions, vu qu'il se battait à mort, mais le plus important c'est qu'il soit revenu.

_« Et le crétin au lieu de me dire quelque chose d'aimable me dit: Je suis de retour, usuratonkachi. Pour quelque raison que se soit, au lieu de me fâcher, j'étais super content, et sans le penser je me suis lancé dans ses bras, peu m'importait les protestations de Sakura ou que les gens me regardaient, je l'ai enlacé de toutes me forces, comme si il allait s'échappé, et lui, il m'a rendu mon étreinte avec autant de force si ce n'est plus_. »

- Quand je pense que maintenant tu es de retour baka.

- Je t'invite chez moi et toi tu m'insulte, ce que tu peux être inconsidéré.- susurra-t-il derrière l'oreille de Naruto.

- Ah ! Teme, ne me fais pas peur comme ça, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque.

_«- C'est moi ou bien sa voix était sensuel ? _

-_**Non, ce qui se passe c'est que tu est si excité que tout en lui te paraît sensuel, quoique, pourquoi te mentir ? Le gars il est comme il veut. Laisse-moi te remplacer et il verra ce que c'est de jouir.**_

**- **_Tu le touches et je te castre, maudit renard pervers._

_- __**Comparé à toi…je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.**_

- _Tu est en train de m'appeler pervers ?!_

_- __**Non, je suis en train te d'appeler libidineux et perverti.**_

_- C'est pire ça tu sais ?_

_- __**Et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je dis ce que je pense. Même ça tu me le permet pas. Allons bon, on m'enferme ici pour la vie, et en plus dans un jinchuriki des plus con, innocent, insensé et grande gueules. Maudit Yondaime, toi et tes grandes idées, quand je te retrouverai, je te tuerais de nouveaux.**_

**- **_Oui je suis innocent, alors pourquoi tu m'appelles pervers ? Personne ne te comprend, tu te contredit continuellement._

_- __**Oui, bon, tu es très innocent…mais quand il s'agit de cet Uchiha, tu penses avec une autre partie de ton corps.**_

**- **_Avec quel partie…? Maudit pervers dégoûtant ! _

_- __**Et on te dit imbécile. Tu les attrape au vol, jajajajaja….**_

_- Kuso!! »_

_- _Naruto, tu vas bien ?- Sasuke le regardait comme s'il était bizarre. Et qui ne le ferait pas ? S'il y a un qui cri comme un fou.

- Oui, oui, je vais bien. _« Maintenant il doit pensé que je suis fou »._

- Bon, avant toute chose, je te ramènerai une serviette pour que tu te sèches. À moins que tu ne préfères prendre un bain ?

- Et bien si ça ne te dérange pas, un bain est plus préférable, je n'aimerai pas prendre un rhume, jejeje…

_« -Je rigole comme un anormal ou c'est mon imagination ? _

_- __**Non, t'es en train de te marrer comme un con.**_

**- **_Qui t'a demandé ton opinion ? »_

_« Kukuku…Il a dit bain. Ça va être facile…Naru-chan aujourd'hui tu seras mien ». _

- Alors, ce serai mieux si on se baignait ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_- _Que…toi et moi dans la même baignoire on rentreras pas.

« _- __**Mais toi t'es idiot ou t'es né en l'étant ? Profite pour te le tirer, bordel !**_

**- **_Tu crois que c'est une situation facile ? Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui est nerveux. »_

La situation était plutôt tendue, bon, pour Naruto elle était tendue, vu que le pauvre était plus rouge qu'une tomate, tandis que pour Sasuke c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, avec son sourire made in Je-suis-Uchiha-Sasuke-embrassé-le-sol-par-où-je-passe, et le vengeur jubilait en voyant l'expression de son joli Kitsune, qui pour se sortir de la situation lui avait dit que la baignoire serait trop petite pour les deux.

- Naruto, ma baignoire est assez grande pour les deux.

- Mais ce sera dérangeant pour toi, vu que tu n'aimes pas partager ton espace personnel, jejeje.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si l'espace…- il s'approcha sensuellement de Naruto, tandis que l'autre restait statique, à sa place, il ne bougeait pas tellement il suffoquait- se partage avec toi, ça ne m'importe pas le moins du monde, dobe- ça il le lui avait dit d'une manière tellement sensuel à l'oreille qu'il lui donna presque un infarctus au pauvre Naruto.

- Co-comme tu voudras.

_« - __**Bordel avec l'Uchiha, il perd pas de temps. **_

**- **_Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

- **Je dois te l'expliquer ?**

**- **_Je ne te comprends pas._

_**- Tu verras bientôt. **__»_

**- **Bien, alors on y va. _« Dieu, Bouda, qui que se soit, merci pour ça. Je ne gaspillerais pas l'occasion, et celui qui interrompt, je sors Kusanagi et voilà ». _

Et bien il avait raison, on n'appelait pas une baignoire, on appelait ça un jacuzzi. Le fait était que la « baignoire » était faite de marbre, et du bon, elle était gigantesque, une baleine pourrait rentrer dedans. Le pauvre Naruto flippait en couleur et les yeux lui sortent presque de la tête.

- Tu mentais pas quand tu disais qu'on rentrais, une armée le ferait.

- Je te l'ai dis dobe, mais tu n'écoutes pas.

- La ferme, je vais me déshabillé, alors s'il te plait, ne regarde pas- la fin il la dit en susurrant.

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu ne regardes pas.

- Le quoi ?

- Bordel ! Que tu ne regardes pas comment je me déshabilles !! T'es sourd ou quoi ?!

- Ah ! Alors tu ne veux pas que je te regarde.

- Exact. Ne me regarde pas.

- Va y avoir un problèmes.

- Quoi ? Mais…ça ne te coûte rien.

- Écoute. Ceci est ma maison, ceci est ma salle de bain et dans mes domaines je regardes ce que je veux quand je le veux. - le tête de Naruto était entre l'ennui et le rougissement.

- Mais, à quoi ça va te servir de me regarder ?

-- Naruto…- Sasuke se pourlécha les lèvres, il ne pouvait pas croire que son Kitsune soit aussi innocent.- Tu n'as pas idée de combien j'ai envie de te regarder te déshabiller.

- Mais Sasuke, tu t'écoutes ? Tu as trop utiliser le sharingan et t'es resté à moitié crétin. _« Ma tête doit être tout un poème en ce moment »._

- Comme je vois que tu ne comprends pas je le ferais pour toi.

- Sasuke ne…ne t'approches pas…

Pendant que Sasuke s'approchait, Naruto donnait un pas en arrière, les yeux de l'Uchiha étaient rempli de luxure et désir, pendant que les yeux du Kitsune étaient remplis de honte et un peu de peur.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ce n'est…ce n'est pas drôle.

_« - __**Mais t'es idiot. Ce qu'il veut c'est jouer au médecin. **_

**- **_Quoi ?_

_**- À papa et maman.**_

**- **_Moi pas comprendre ton langage._

- _**Ufff…**__- _soupira le pauvre renard, fatigué de l'ignorance de son porteur_-. __**Il veut : Baiser, forniquer, te monter, s'accoupler ! Bordel, mais regarde son pantalon et la tête de vicieux qu'il a. **_

- _Que je regarde…? Oh, Kami-sama ! Comment ça peut tenir dans le pantalon ?! »_

_- _Je vois que tu a compris Naruto. Tu vois comment tu me mets ? Et encore, tu es habillé.

- Sasuke, tranquille, tranquille, hein ? En plus, on est des mecs, on peut pas le faire, jejeje…alors tranquillises toi.

- Oui nous pouvons le faire et se sera trais plaisant, ça fait depuis me douze ans que je résiste à l'envie de te dévorer en entier, alors… Pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'opportunité ?

- Depuis tes douze ans ? Bordel, t'as de la patience…

- Tu n'as pas idée, mais je suis arrivé à ma limite…- quand il était à quelques millimètre du visage de Naruto, il nota que de ses yeux s'échappait des larmes - Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé si je t'as fait peur, si tu n'as pas envie…

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un simple coup, quelque chose de passager. Mais toi pour moi tu es plus que ça. Je t'aime Sasuke, sûrement tu ne partages…

Il ne put terminer car Sasuke l'embrassait. Un baiser chaste au début qui peut à peu se transforma en un baiser passionné,au début Naruto résistait mais les main du vengeur ne le laissèrent pas.

- Que tu es un simple coup ?! Répètes ça et je te frappe.- l'Uchiha le regardait sérieusement tandis que Naruto le regardait avec doute.- Écoutes bien, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois. Tu n'as aucune idée de la jalousie qui me ronge quand quelqu'un parle avec toi, te touche ou te regarde. J'adorerais leur faire à chacun un chidori. J'aime tout de toi, tes yeux bleu, tes cheveux, tes lèvres, ton corps, ton arôme, ta voix, ton sourire, tes moues, tes bêtises,- à l'écoute de ça Naruto gonfla les joues car il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il faisait des bêtises.- Jeje, ton comportement infantile, ton bon cœur , vu que tu fus le seul à croire en moi lorsque je suis revenu au village, tu es la chose la plus adorable et belle que j'ai vu, c'est pour ça que je t'aime dobe.- termina-t-il en regardant ailleurs, rougissant.

- Le « dobe » était de trop, mais te voir ainsi rougissant, jejeje… Ça n'a pas de prix, teme.

- Tu es vraiment une dobe, quoique je te préfères comme ça.- et il sourit, mais pas un sourire prépotent, mais un sincère. Naruto voyant le visage souriant de l'ébène resta en shock.

- L'Apocalypse ! Sasuke Uchiha tu…tu…tu as souris !

- Usuratonkachi- il le regardait de manière inquisitrice.

- Mais tu as souris.- Naruto mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sasuke.- J'aimerais te voir sourire toujours comme ça, ou au moins, plus souvent vu que ce sourire te va bien.

_« Je suis heureux. Sasuke a souris, et je suis le seul et l'unique qui l'ai vu avec cette expression »._

- Merci dobe.

- Et en plus tu me remercie, aujourd'hui est un jour de surprise.

- Tu commences à m'énerver, usuratonkachi. J'essaye d'être aimable et voilà.

- Jejeje…J'adore te taquiner.

- Bon, alors on se baigne et après on mange quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Mais tu voulais pas…?- il se couvrit la bouche vu qu'il allait mettre la patte.

- Mm…ne me dis pas que…jeje tu as envie de le faire, hein mon Kitsune ?

- Non…oui…Ben, c'est que… _« Kami ! Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je dit, qu'est-ce que je dit ? »_

_« - __**D'accord, toi répètes ce que j'ai vais te dire.**_

**- **_D'accord, d'accord, n'importe quoi._ »

- Sasuke.

- Oui .- dit-il en s'approchant très lentement et sensuellement vers son Kitsune.- Dis moi.

« - _**Ok, dis lui ça…**_

**- **_D'accord._ »

Et sans le penser, la très grande gueule lui dit :

- Sasuke fait de moi ce que tu veux. Marques-moi et brises-moi en deux.- À ce moment Naruto écarquilla les yeux, il les ferme à nouveaux, réfléchissant et après il se rendit compte de que..- Kyuubi, connard ! Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait dire fils de…?!- il arrêta de l'insulter car il venait de se faire enlacer par un certain brun.

- Je remercierai plus tard cette boule de poils, elle est utile quand elle veut. Alors tu veux que je te brises en deux…bien tes désirs son des ordres.

- Attends Sasuke. C'était ce démon de merde, il m'a lié. Ne fait pas de folies ou mes fesse ne résisteront pas.

- Naruto, tu es vierge, pas vrai ?

Le pauvre Kitsune était aussi rouge que les cheveux de Gaara.

- Et.. Et ça fait quoi si je le suis ?

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis contente de l'apprendre,- il s'approcha de son oreille, sa voix sonnait rauque et excitée.- Parce que je vais être le premier et je vais te faire gémir comme jamais Kitsune.

- Sas…Sasuke.

« - _Kami-sama, il est plus sortit qu'un pic de montagne _!

_- __**Grâce à mes conseils, ta première fois tu t'en souviendras comme jamais.**_

- _Grâce à tes conseils, je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir pendant des mois et je ne crois pas que Sasuke sois du genre à être uke ! _»

- Mais, tu iras doucement, pas vrai Sasuke ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferais rien qui ne te plaises pas.

Sasuke porta Naruto comme une mariée et le mena à la chambre ou il le posa sur le lit très doucement.

- Bien. Prêt Naruto ? _« Si il me dit non, je me suicide ». _

- Hai.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Sasuke se mit au dessus de Naruto, commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, le succionnant et donnant de petit mordillements, laissant une marque, pour que tous voient qu'il était sien. Il commença à entendre de petits gémissement de son Kitsune, il fut soulagé maintenant qu'il savait qu'il lui donnait du plaisir.

- Je vois que ça te plait.

- Te…teme ah ahh mmm…tu es un baka ahh...

À ce moment Sasuke lui avait enlevé sa chemise et était en train de pincer un de ses tétons, il mordait et suçait chacun d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il soient dures. Pour le vengeur, la peau du kitsune était douce, il n'en pu plus et alla l'embrasser. Les langues s'enroulaient dans une lutte pour voir laquelle gagnait.

Se séparant pour le précieux oxygène, Sasuke recommença à succionner le cou, Naruto n'était plus que gémissements. Sasuke lui enleva les pantalon, le laissant en boxer. Il pouvait y voir une bosse. Content, il enleva lui aussi ses vêtements. Naruto voyant le torse ferme et blanc de son amant fut ravi.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? - demanda-t-il amusé devant l'expression de Naruto.

- Ne sois pas si arrog…aaahhhh…laisse…mmm…finiiiiiiir…ahh… mes …mmm..ahh…phrases…- les gémissements étaient dus à Sasuke qui avaient recommencé à attaquer ses tétons pendant que ses mains passaient dans son boxer.

- Je vois que ton amis est réveillé. Bien

Le possesseur du sharingan lui enleva le dernier vêtement. Il fut ravi par ce qu'il voyait, Naruto avec les joues rouges, un peu de salive s'écoulant par sa bouche, respirant rapidement, sueur sur tout son corps bronzé, faisant qu'il brille un peu, ses yeux voilés par le désir. Une vision très, mais très, appétissante pour Sasuke.

- Sasuke…ne me regarde pas comme ça…- dit le kitsune gêné vu que l'Uchiha était, pratiquement, en train de le mangé avec les yeux-. Ça …ça me gêne…

- Tu es, simplement, parfait, et pour ce qui est de te regarder, ça va être impossible parce que tu es trop violable dobe.- il l'embrassa à nouveaux.

Sa langue dégustait tout le corps du plus petit. Il arriva jusqu'au sceaux, le retraça et après il mit sa langue dans le nombril, le mettant et le sortant, simulant une pénétration. Naruto avait l'impression de mourir.

- Ah…Sasuke..mmmm…ahhh…

- Oui, gémis plus. Je veux l'entendre Naruto, je veux entendre mon nom entre tes gémissements.

Il s'arrêta au membre érigé de son kistune, lui donna quelque baisers et souffla un peur d'air sur lui, provocant des frémissements dans le corps de Naruto.

- Teme, ne..ah…t-torture…- Naruto n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait que Sasuke l'aide avec son petit problème, mais ses petit attouchement ne l'aidaient pas-. Fais le bien…ahh…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? On dit s'il te plait, tu le savais ?

_« Le torturer un peu ne le tuera pas »._

- Je t'en…ahmm… supplie…bâtard…ahh…

_« - __**Jajajajajaja…mais quel salopard cet Uchiha. J'adore son style. **_

**- **_Tais-toi…ahmmm…renard merdique…ahh… »_

_- _Eh bien ?

- Sasuke si tu ne la mets pas dans ta bouche je jure sur Dieu que je te castrerais et tu seras mon une pour le reste de ta vie ! Alors accélère et fait les choses comme il se doit ! - Naruto, presque avec les yeux rouges et l'aura de Kyuubi, était sur le point de tuer Sasuke.

- Oh ! Je le prendrais comme un *onegai Sasuke mets la rapidement dans ta bouche* - il le dit en simulant la voix de Naruto.

- T'es vraiment un salopard ahhhhhhhh…

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Naruto ne terminait jamais ses phrases, vu que Sasuke pris le membre en bouche et se dédiait à le lécher comme si il s'agissait d'une glace, il le mettait et le sortait, le mordillait. Naruto était perdu dans tant de plaisir. Il attrapa les cheveux de l'ébène, celui-ci compris et augmenta la rapidité de ses succions.

- Ah ah…mmmm…Sa…suke…je..je- l'ébène savais déjà ce qui allait se passer mais il ne se poussa pas-. Sasuke….ah…mmmmm… Je viens !!!!!!!!!!!!!- Il arriva à l'orgasme et pu**** s'il y est arrivé ! Avec un tel cri de plaisir.

Naruto essayais de récupérer sa respiration pendant que l'ébène avalait toute la semence de son kitsune.

- Mm…c'était délicieux, merci pour le repas- Naruto, même fatigué, en écoutant ça, son visage ressemblait aux cheveux de Gaara.

- Baka - l'ébène se leva, fut jusqu'à l'armoire et en sortie un pot-. Sasuke, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du lubrifiant.

- Et c'est pour quoi ?

- Tu verras bien.

Le brun enleva ce qui lui restait de vêtement, dévoilant une érection plus que présente. Naruto en voyant les parties noble de l'ébène resta presque sans respiration, et se demandais par quel putain de moyen pouvait entrer une tel monstruosité dans le pantalon. Il était de la famille des anacondas ou quoi ? Le pauvre suait à grosse goûte vu qu'il s'imaginait quand le pénétrant son cul se péterais, et le fait de s'asseoir à nouveau il le voyait loin, mais trèèèèèès loin.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais rien vu de tel hein ? Jejeje….Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu aimeras.

« - _En plus il se la pète. Quel enfoiré. C'est lui qui aimeras parce que pour ma part il me tue. _

_**- Gamin tu crois qu'il va entrer en toi comme ça ? Tu crois que le lubrifiant il sert à quoi ?**_

_- La lui réduire ?_

_**- Toi t'es idiot. **_

_- Alors à quoi il sert ?_

_**- Pour élargir ton entrée. **_

_- Ah…et si il l'élargi ça passera ?_

_- __**Mec, en voyant la taille de son ami…je te souhaite bonne chance…**_

- _Maudite boule de poils. Toi et tes conseils m'on mené jusqu'ici. Tu peux me dire comment il compte l'élargir. Il va me mettre le pot entre les fesses ou quoi ?_

- **Disons que ce qu'il y a dans le pot…comme l'a dit l'Uchiha tu aimeras. Quoique tu vas avoir un mal de chien au début. **

**- **_Au secours !!!!!!! »_

_- _Bien, ouvre les jambes Naruto - voyant que celui-ci ne coopérait pas et gardais les jambes bien fermée, il lui dit-. Naruto, calmes-toi. Il se peut que ça te fasse mal au début mais après tu aimeras.

- Mais si j'ai vraiment mal, tu t'arrêtes ne ?

- D'accord.

_« Que je m'arrête il dit. Mais il voit pas dans quel état je suis ? Bon, j'arrêterais si il le dit. Ah quel calvaire ! »_

Il lui ouvrit les jambes et enduisit un de ses doigts avec un peu de lubrifiant avant de le dirigé à l'entrée vierge de Naruto. Celui-ci sursauta un peu à cause de l'impression, ça ne faisait pas mal mais ça dérangeait, après il en introduisit un autre, la douleur commença mais il résista, l'ébène les mettaient et les sortaient, palpait l'entrée et les bougeaient à l'intérieur de lui. La sensation plaisait de plus en plus à Naruto. Sasuke introduisit un autre doigts, le blond lui, n'était plus que gémissements.

- Je vois que ça commence à te plaire, vu que tes gémissements me le font savoir.

Le blond ne répondait même pas, plus concentré sur les sensations que faisait naître en lui l'ébène. Soudain, il ressortit les doigts, gagnant une plainte de la part de son blond.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, maintenant c'est mon tour, dobe - il enduisit son mebre d'un peu de lubrifiant-. Bien, maintenant je vais me faire plaisir avec ces fesses que tu as - et il commença à le pénétrer, lentement, voyant l'expression de Naruto qui démontrait tout sauf du plaisir-. Naruto, tu vas bien ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- J'ai vraiment mal…mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrête…continue mais mets-la rapidement - lui dit-il avec un sourire qui, avec la douleur, fit une grimace assez étrange.

- D'accord, je ferais comme ça.

Il rentra d'un coup de rein. Naruto arqua le dos et maintenait les yeux fermé, ses joues brûlaient à n'en plus pouvoir, et sa respiration était très irrégulière. Sasuke lui au contraire, était au paradis, cette étroitesse, cette chaleur, il n'en pouvait plus avec autant de plaisir mais il resta tranquille jusqu'à ce que Naruto lui donna le signal pour commencer à bouger.

Quelques minutes passèrent qui pour l'ébène furent des siècles, il nota que Naruto commençait à bouger les hanches en signal pour qu'il puisse commencer à bouger.

- Sasuke, t-tu peus bouger…

Il n'y eu rien d'autre à dire. Le vengeur commença à bouger doucement pour ne pas blesser son blond, après un peu plus vite.

- Sasuke, plus vite, plus…

Et accomplissant les ordres, il le fit ainsi. Il bougeait le plus rapidement possible afin de donner le plus de plaisir à son kitsune, le pénétrant sans s'arrêter.

Naruto le serrais fortement dans ses bras, passant ses mains sur le dos de l'ébène, il chercha sa bouche et l'embrassa. Un baiser désespéré et passionné, il gémissait constamment, l'ébène sourit en coin, voyant le plaisir qu'éprouvait son renard.

- Sasuke, plus…! Plus !!

- Tu aimes ?- lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'il léchait un de ses tétons et augmentait le rythme de ses reins.

- Oui…ah…ne…t'arrêtes pas… - voyant que la fin arrivait, il prit le membre de Naruto en main et y apposa la même cadence que ses va et viens-. Sasuke…je…je…

Naruto arqua un peu son dos en même temps qu'il jouissait dans la main de l'ébène. Celui-ci voyait que son membre est séré par l'étroite entrée et avec quelques coup de rein de plus, termina à l'intérieur de son blond.

- Ah…c'était incroyable, Naruto. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heur…- mais Naruto ne l'écoutait déjà plus vu qu'il s'était endormit-. Il est vraiment pas endurent ! Bon c'est compréhensible, c'est ta première fois. Quand tu es endormi, tu ressembles à un ange qui n'as jamais fait de bêtises. Maintenant tu es à moi et à personne d'autres mon Kitsune. Il faudra que je remercie le renard te t'avoir donner un petit coup de pouce jejeje…Demain tout le monde saura que tu es à moi, je me demande quelle tête fera Sakura ?

--

- Atchoum ! Sasuke serait-il en train de parlé de moi ?

**Fin**

* * *

**Niku: **Et voilà enfin fini !

**Sasu: **Tu fais de la traduction maintenant ?

**Niku: **Bah…cette fic m'as tellement fait rire que je me suis dit que je pourrais la traduire…

**Naru: **Et maintenant tu vas faire quoi ?

**Niku: **Je vais continuer Reviens vers moi…

**Naru : **YESS

**Sasu: **NAAAN

**Niku: **Et puis commencer à écrire cette fic qui me trotte dans la tête.

**Sasu: **ça parle de quoi ?

**Niku: **Supernatural avec un beau et fort Naruto

**Naru: **Ouais !

**Niku: **En démon qui se transforme en magnifique panthère blanche…

**Naru: **Ouais !

**Niku: **Et qui est hermaphrodite !

**Naru: **Oua…HEIN ?!

**Niku : **Bah quoi ?

**Naru: **Je vais te tuer ! Viens ici !!!

**Niku: **AAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

**Sasu: **Si vous voulez qu'elle l'écrive reviews SVP.


End file.
